


After School Blues

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Her guardian comes in person to get her from school. This is good and bad.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Kushina Anna
Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	After School Blues

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unfamiliar with the world, this is set in the AU where Anna ends up with Scepter 4 after Side: Red. That story has a translation [here](https://chilly-territory.tumblr.com/post/128703028545/k-gora-tweets-book-what-if-there-were-a-girl-in) and it's the basis for all stories in this series.

* * *

Anna liked the days Reisi came himself to get her from school, though she did not tell him so. She knew he could send any of a thousand people to come and get her, he had many employees in Scepter Four to pick from, and several of them would even volunteer, but she would rather it was Reisi.

She liked most of the members of Scepter Four well enough, Himori, Yujiro, Ryuho, Andy, Tatsuya, Daiki, Ren, and Akira, all the squad leaders. Anna liked Seri with her obsession with _anko,_ and even the ogre in records, Goki. Even the grumpy Fushimi was funny sometimes.

Reisi said she was free to consider them all family, even if some of them only thought of Scepter Four as a job.

Still, none of them were her guardian on paper. Only Reisi was. He was responsible for her, and that made it different, but more than that—Reisi was a king, and she knew she would not hurt him. He was safe, not like her aunt.

Her aunt that didn’t remember her anymore.

She shook her head and looked up at the man in the uniform before her. He had that smile on his face, looking rather pleased with himself for some reason.

“Lazy King,” she said, and he laughed as he held his hand out to her. She took it, burying her smile and her relief as she did. “You’re late.”

“So I am,” he agreed as if it were nothing, though it wasn’t. It never was when he was late. “How was school today?”

“The same.”

“Hmm.” Reisi could make that one sound seem like many different things. She knew he didn’t believe her, though school wasn’t the problem this time, not the lessons, her teacher, the other kids, or not having any friends.

“Why were you late?”

“I wasn’t done with my puzzle.”

“Liar,” she said, and he looked back at her, raising a brow. She knew because of her abilities, and he knew that. He only thought he was a good liar. He wasn’t. Still, she wouldn’t even have needed what she could do. “I saw the sword.”

He stopped, looking down at her. “I admit I had to be more involved than usual. Does it disappoint you I wasn’t a lazy king today?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“You approve? Good.”

“You came yourself. Why?”

He smiled at her, kneeling down to her level and taking both her hands in his. “You know why. I knew you could have seen the sword and you would be worried. I am fine. The only one who was injured was Hidaka, but fortunately, he has a hard head.”

She fought a smile, and Reisi’s grin grew wider.

“Ah, one day I will get a true smile from you. Perhaps even today.”

She shook her head, but he just went on smiling. He let go of her hands and stood.

“Come, I found a restaurant famous for its red velvet cake, and I want to see what you think of it. You should even enjoy the décor. They’ve done it up entirely in red velvet, or so they say. It’ll either be quite stunning or a horrible atrocity, and I look forward to your reaction.”

She wanted to see his, too, so she took his hand again and walked away with him.


End file.
